This disclosure relates to systems and methods to control fluid flow routing in downhole acquisition tools.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
A variety of systems are used in geophysical exploration and production operations to determine chemical and physical parameters of materials drawn in through a wellbore. Fluid analyses typically include, but are not limited to, the determination of oil, water and gas constituents of the fluid. It may be desirable to obtain multiple fluid analyses or samples as a function of depth within the wellbore. Operationally, it may be desirable to obtain these multiple analyses or samples during a single trip of the tool within the wellbore.
Formation testing tools can be conveyed through the wellbore by variety of means including, but not limited to, a drill string, a permanent completion string, or a string of coiled tubing. Formation testing tools may be designed for wireline usage or as part of a drill string. Conventional formation testing tools may utilize several modules and may utilize several flow control devices (e.g., valves), thereby increasing the overall size of the tool.